1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanics of positioning of a load along the length of a structural member in any industrial or commercial application including in the industry of suspending and focusing loads of any size and weight, such as, for example, audio or video devices in a theater or concert hall.
2. Background of the Invention
There is one dominant method in the current state of the industry in the suspension and focusing of audio and video devices as measured by elevation and azimuth angles. Most commercially available suspension systems are built specifically to suspend and focus one particular model or video or audio device. This results in an inventory of suspension kits and/or parts as numerous as the inventory of audio and video devices. The dominant methodology also does not incorporate into the suspension systems any method of measuring angles. The dominant approach for audio devices is to have kits which allow for crude adjustment of elevation angle, but require a custom frame to be manufactured to set an azimuth, with different frames required for different discrete azimuth settings. The dominant approach for video devices is a kit that allows a minute level of elevation adjustment, with a method of analog control over azimuth.